50 Words of Penguin Shipping
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: First Fifty Words challenge for this pairing! I read one about Advance Shipping and I decided I needed to write one for Penguin Shipping. I hope you enjoy it! More info inside.


Hi every Penguin Shipping lover out there~! This is my new story, 50 Words of Penguin Shipping. It is very simple, yet fun to write. I read an Advance Shipping one and I thought I needed to write one for Penguin Shipping! So, to those who haven't read this kind of story before, I'll explain it to you: I picked 50 words describing Penguin Shipping and then I wrote a little dialogue for each...I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor will I ever own the company (I wish!).

...

...

...

**50 Words of Penguin Shipping**

1. Start

"Hi," the three-year-old blunette said cheerfully. "My name is Dawn. You?"

"Kenny," the auburn-haired boy replied, grinning. "Let's be friends!"

2. Nickname

"Hey, Dee-Dee!" Kenny cried to his five-year-old best friend.

The girl looked at him with a questioning glance, "What?"

"Dee-Dee!" the boy exclaimed. "It's your new nickname!"

Dawn did a sigh, "If you say so..."

3. Haircuts

Dawn fixed her hat on her head and sat by Kenny sheepishly.

"Why are you holding your hat so tightly?" Kenny asked.

"It's nothing," the girl lied, tightening her grip.

"Let's see..." the boy snatched the hat off her head, revealing a Chimchar-like haircut. He stifled a laugh and placed the hat again on a blushed Dawn's head, "Fun..."

4. Tears

Dawn's eyes were red with crying. Her father had just moved away from her house, her mother had said...what was the word again? Divorced. She didn't at first notice her friend Kenny's soothing smile looking at her when she looked up. He held a flower in his hand, and offered it to her.

"Take it," he said. "You shouldn't cry. You're too nice to suffer."

Dawn wiped her tears off, and smiled.

5. Help

"How can I do this, Dee-Dee?" Eight-year-old Kenny asked.

"You're such a dummy," Dawn teased him. "It's just a division."

She pointed at his notebook. The boy scratched his head and nodded slowly, "Oh...I get it."

6. Goodbye

"So you're really leaving, Kenny?" Dawn asked sadly.

"I'm ten now," Kenny explained. "And I got my Pokémon already. I'm going to Jubilife City now...but don't worry! Your birthday is in two months. We'll see each other soon, I promise. Pinky promise."

Dawn accepted his pinkie and shook it gently.

7. Penguins

"You got a Piplup too, Dee-Dee?" Kenny asked, laughing. "You copied me!"

"I did not copy you!" Dawn snapped, offended. "You didn't even tell me you had a Piplup!"

8. Losing

"And the winner is...Dawn Berlitz!" the TV host exclaimed, making the whole audience erupt in cheers.

Dawn looked at Kenny, who smiled at her encourangingly, and went to get her ribbon.

9. Cheerful

"You did great, Kenny," Dawn said, nodding.

"You did better," Kenny said, patting her back. "Well done, Dee-Dee."

Dawn cocked her head, "So you're not...mad, or sad, or anything?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "I know better than that."

10. Back Home

Dawn widened her eyes as she saw an auburn-haired boy enter the town. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him tightly, "I knew you would come back!"

11. Parting

"You're leaving again?" Barry asked to his best friend.

"Most likely, yeah," Kenny answered. "To Johto."

12. Determination

Just as Kenny started walking up to the ferry taking him to Cherrygrove City, he felt a tightening grip in his arm. He turned on his heels, and found Dawn's hazel eyes and blue hair right in front of him.

"I'm going with you," she stated, and then smiled.

13. Freshman

School was starting. Freshman year. Their adventures were over, and it was time to settle back home and get back to studying.

"I don't know how this is gonna end up like," Kenny chuckled as both of them walked down their brand new high school's hallways.

14. Swimming

The two teenagers were in Lake Verity for a bath. Kenny, in his lime green swimming trunks, paced up and down in the grass, while a relaxed Dawn swam through the crystal waters with her Piplup.

"GERONIMOOOO!" Kenny suddenly cried, jumping from a rock into the lake and splashing Dawn heavily. The girl giggled, splashing him back, and soon enough they had started a water war.

15. Costumes

"I mean, my costume was so much better," Dawn said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kenny chuckled. "Mine was awesome."

"Both of them sucked. End of discussion," Barry stated, slapping both of the fourteen-year-olds backs.

16. Popsicle

"MMPH!" Dawn cried, battling against the strawberry popsicle stuck in her tongue. "MMPH!"

"Here comes Super Kenny to the rescue," the boy said, starting to pull the popsicle's stick.

17. Height

"I'm taller!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Nope, I am!" Kenny corrected, tiptoeing.

"You're both the same height," Lucas observed, rolling his eyes.

Dawn furrowed her brow and then stood on top of the park bench. "Not any more! I'm taller!"

18. Bet

"I bet you can't stay with your mouth shut for the whole day," Dawn said.

"That's a bet," Kenny stated.

"If you talk, you'll give me a dollar. If you don't I'll give it to you." Kenny nodded. In that very moment, Barry came into the classroom, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey Barry!" Kenny said, highfiveing his friend. He looked at Dawn, who smiled playfully, did a sigh and started searching for a dollar bill in his pockets.

19. Fishing

Dawn pulled her rod's stick, and a Magikarp appeared, hitting her on the face, "Owch!"

Kenny grabbed one by himself and commented, "Sushi anyone?"

20. Maths

"You've always been such a dimmwit in Maths," Dawn chuckled.

"I'm not! I don't need your help in this!" Kenny protested. He showed her his notebook and said, "How can I solve this equation?"

21. Album

Dawn looked at her photo album, smiling. She could recall every of those moments Kenny, Barry, Lucas, Leona and her were portrayed in. Wait! Wasn't that when Kenny tossed a raw egg on her head, in the second grade? She still needed to come back to him for that...but the girl smiled pleasantly at her friend's palletless grin and her killer glare as she tried to get the orange liquid out of her head.

22. Flowers

"Why do girls have such a big interest in you, Drew?" Kenny asked. "Like May, for example."

"Roses are girl charms," the green-haired boy explained. "If you use them with elegance, and style...girls will just fall for you."

"Elegance..." Kenny repeated as he noted everything down. "Can you repeat it again?"

23. Nighttime

Kenny stretched his arms just as he started walking back home. After watching the lake for a while, he felt a lot more sleepy than before, and was ready to jump into his bed and fall asleep, just as he ran into someone and knocked her down.

"OWCH!" Dawn exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Dee-Dee?" Kenny asked, lifting her up.

"No, it's Barry, can't you see?" the girl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Delivering pizza," she deadpanned. As she saw him cock his head, she cleared, "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," Kenny agreed, smiling sheepishly.

24. Soaring

"KENNY! KENNY, TELL YOUR FREAKING STARAPTOR TO LAND RIGHT NOW!" Dawn screamed as she gripped to his waist.

Kenny was in front of her, trying to keep concentrated on commanding the Staraptor, but found it somewhat hard with Dawn's hands on his waist. He smiled as she rested her head on his back and muttered, "This is beautiful..."

25. Shopping

"What are you gonna buy?" Kenny asked curiously, looking at Dawn.

"Nothing of your business," she snapped. What Kenny couldn't see was her hiding smile.

26. Jealousy

Dawn's heart broke just as she saw Kenny talking to a redhaired girl, who smiled excitingly as he hugged her. She wiped the tears running down her face and ran away.

27. Truth

"Why are you crying?" Kenny asked when he found her hidden behind some bushes.

"I'm not crying," she snapped, wiping her tears off. "Who was this girl, anyway?"

"Who? The girl I was talking to?" Kenny did a laugh. "She's my cousin Anya! She lives in Hoenn and she's visiting Sinnoh, so she decided to come and visit."

28. Question

"Look, Dawn..." Kenny took a deep breath and blurted out, "?"

"What?" she laughed. "Sorry, don't speak Swahili."

Kenny sighed and repeated, "I really like you, Dawn. Would you go out with me?"

29. Answer

Just as the words struck her, Dawn grinned, and threw her arms around Kenny and cried, "YES!"

30. Kiss

She placed a kiss on his lips just as the boy's cheeks turned scarlet red.

31. Date

Just as they went back from the movies, Dawn held Kenny's hand tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered to the boy's ear.

32. Snowboard

"Come on, Dee-Dee!" Kenny cried, taking her hand, and then his snowboard with the free one, "it will be fun!"

"I never snowboarded before..." Dawn muttered.

"Just hold tight to me and you will be all right," Kenny assured as they started descending the snowy hill. Dawn gripped Kenny tightly and screamed, while the boy tried to keep straight, until they were moved away by a rock and both landed on the soft snow, their snowboard a few yards away.

"You okay?" Kenny asked worryingly, looking at Dawn. "I shouldn't have done that...!"

He lifted her up, and the girl cried, "Let's do it again!"

33. Electrocuted

Pachirisu saw how Kenny and Dawn came back from school, holding hands together. The Pokémon's cheeks started shooting little sparks out as her fury settled in.

"Hey, Pachirisu!" Dawn cried as her Pokémon hopped on her arm.

"Well, see you later," Kenny said, leaning forward to kiss her. Just as he attempted to, Pachirisu sent out a little thunder and electrocuted Kenny.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed, and turned to Kenny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "At least, that's what I think."

Dawn glared at her Pokémon and gave Kenny a kiss, "Take care, will you? I don't want my boyfriend electrocuted by any Electric Pokémon."

34. Beach

Dawn looked through the Sandgem Town beach, smiling. Kenny and her had gone there on a date, for it was summer and they could perfectly have a bath in the warm ocean waters. Just as she lost herself in the blue surrounding, she felt two strong arms grabbing her by the waist and carrying her inside the water.

"KENNY!" she cried. "KENNY, NO!"

Too late, they both landed inside the water. Just as they swam up, Dawn started laughing, and so did Kenny. Oh, that boy would never change.

35. Restaurant

"Why are the names in Italian?" Kenny protested, reading through the menu.

"Maybe because it's an Italian restaurant?" Dawn suggested, rolling her eyes. "Come on, just look at pizza or macaroni, Italian isn't that hard..."

"Hum..." Kenny searched through the menu, and pointed to a name to the waiter, "This, please."

"I'll take a Pizza Quattri Stacione," Dawn instructed, handing him the menu.

The waiter smiled at Dawn flirtatiously, who just rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Butt out!" Kenny exclaimed, scaring the waiter off.

Dawn smiled as the waited walked away, disappointed.

36. Prank

"DAWN!" Kenny cried as he felt the milk carton being poured on his auburn hair. "What the hell was that for?"

"I owed it to you for the second grade raw egg," she explained calmly as Barry and Lucas burst out laughing.

Kenny, however, smiled half-crookedly and nodded, "That's my Dee-Dee."

37. Halloween

Someone knocked Dawn's door. She supposed it would be one of the plenty of children in Twinleaf, demanding their sweets, so she grabbed a candy box and went over to the door.

"Trick or treat?" Kenny asked. He was dressed in a pirate costume, and grinning.

"Kenny?" Dawn laughed. "Aren't you a little too old for trick-or-treating?"

"Almost, but not quite," Kenny retorted. He lifted his parch up and insisted, "Trick or treat?"

Dawn pretended to hesitate for a second and then said, "Treat." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

38. Shakespeare

"Which one do you like better, Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet?" Dawn asked.

"I prefer Macbeth," Kenny answered.

"I've got it too," Dawn said, and shrugged her shoulders as she started searching through her room's bookcase.

"Little bookworm," Kenny said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

39. Illness

"I...ATCHOO!...I'm not feeling really...ATCHOO!...Well..." Dawn said, resting in her bed.

Kenny grabbed her desk chair and sat by his girlfriend, stroking her hair, "Then it's my duty and proud to stay here and accompany you."

40. Prom

"So...wanna dance?" Kenny asked sheepishly.

Dawn grinned, taking his hand, "Sure."

They walked to the dance floor as a slower song started playing. Kenny placed his hands on her waist, while Dawn surrounded his neck with hers as they started dancing to the music, lost in each other's eyes.

41. Protection

"You're just a little freak," Valentina laughed evily at Dawn. The girl tried to seem oblivious at the prep's comment, but her face turned all red when she added, "You know Kenny will never love you, don't you?"

"I love her," Kenny stated, grabbing her hand and clenching his teeth at Valentina. "Get over it. I have always loved her, I love her and will always do."

42. Distraction

Kenny's eyes drifted away to Dawn, who smiled as she chatted happily with Leona. How was he supposed to concentrate on the lesson if he had her by his side?

43. Comeback

"Hey, Dee-Dee!" Kenny said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Mushroom Head!" Dawn laughed, hugging him.

"How do you always have a comeback?" Kenny asked.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "I think I'm just used to it."

44. Coke

Their drink was Coke, for when they'd been to a cafeteria and shared a Coke, the following happened:

"What would you like best, a kiss or Coke?" Dawn asked.

"Hum...both," Kenny laughed. Dawn smiled, took a sip of Coke and kissed Kenny with some Coke drops on her lips.

45. Seasick

"I...I'm not feeling really well..." Kenny murmured, holding his stomach to prevent it flying out of his mouth. He looked through the strand, his face green with seasickness.

Dawn did a sigh, "And I dreamt about having the Titanic scene..."

46. Randomness

"I've got darker hair!" Dawn exclaimed proudly, fiddling with a streak of her dark blue hair.

"No, I do!" Kenny protested.

"Kenny, it's obvious she has darker hair," Lucas stated, rolling his eyes. "You know, this is completely random."

"I know," Kenny nodded, grinning. "I just enjoy arguing."

47. Hugs

Dawn came home, dragging her schoolbag behind her. She had just received a Chemistry test and wasn't in the best of moods. She was a good student, but Chemistry was her most feared subject. She'd very much rather have Biology, Maths or Literature.

When she rounded the corner, she found Kenny leaning his back against the wooden fence, as if he were waiting for someone. He smiled and turned to her. When he saw her saddened expression, he commented nothing and only asked, "need a hug?"

48. Present

"What to buy, what to buy...?" Kenny wondered as he went up and down the mall. Just as he was about to give up and go make her a postcard, he saw something inside a shop he just thought it would be perfect...

49. Anniversary

"It's been a year since we started dating," Dawn pointed up, smiling. She kissed Kenny's cheek and cuddled up to him. They were sitting by Lake Verity.

Kenny nodded, "And that's why I bought something."

He handed Dawn a book with the title "New Memories". She flipped it open and found a collection of all the photos they had taken during that year. She wiped a tear off, and Kenny asked. "Is it too bad?"

"I love you..." she whispered, smiling.

50. Together

Because they will be together, forever.

...

...

...

So that was pretty much it! I hope you like it. Yep, I know it's simple, but I loved writing this ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!

Nikki~!


End file.
